touhoufannonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Memories of Phantasm~
Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Memories of Phantasm~ (幻想万華鏡～The Memories of Phantasm～ Gensou Mangekyou ~The Memories of Phantasm~) o simplemente, The Memories of Phantasm, es una serie de animaciones producidas por Manpuku Jinja. Su primer episodio, Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Spring Snow Incident~ (幻想万華鏡～春雪異変の章～ Gensou Mangekyou ~Shunsetsu Ihen no Shou~) fue lanzado durante el Comiket 80, el 12 de Agosto de 2011, en DVD. Aún con la ausencia de una actuación de voz, numerosos fandubs de éste vídeo han sido liberados desde su lanzamiento. Durante el año 2012 fueron liberados tres vídeos promocionales. El primero seguía la historia de Subterranean Animism. En el segundo se mostraron a los personajes que han aparecido desde los eventos de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, hasta Mountain of Faith, teniendo a Shikieiki Yamaxanadu como personaje principal. Mientras que en el tercer vídeo se siguió los eventos de Imperishable Night. Finalizando el mes de Abril, en el año 2013, fue anunciado el segundo capítulo, el cual sería lanzado durante el Reitaisai 10, el 26 de Mayo del mismo año. El segundo episodio, Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~Memories of Phantasm~ Episode 2 「The Scarlet Mist Incident (First half)」 (幻想万華鏡　第２話「紅霧異変の章(前編)」), contando con, supuestamente, 50 personajes, partiendo desde Embodiment of Scarlet Devil hasta Subterranean Animism, siguiendo la trama de EoSD con ligeras variaciones. El 24 de Agosto del 2013, el tercer episodio, la segunda parte de "The Scarlet Mist Incident", fue anunciado. A su vez, el 30 de Diciembre, durante el Comiket 85, fue lanzado la ya mencionada tercera OVA, Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~Memories of Phantasm~ Episode 3「The Scarlet Mist Incident (Second half)」 (幻想万華鏡 第３話「紅霧異変の章(中編)」), continuando con los sucesos narrados en el episodio anterior. El 16 de Mayo del 2014, el cuarto episodio, que terminará por concluir la saga del Incidente de la Niebla Escarlata, fue anunciado. Se tiene previsto que su lanzamiento se lleve a cabo el 29 de Junio del mismo año. El 5 de Julio, Manpuku Jinja publicó un Trailer en sus respectivos canales de NND y YouTube, revelando así que el cuarto episodio sería en Agosto de 2014, durante el Comiket 86. Aún así, la publicación del episodio fue retrasada, y actualmente no posee una fecha de lanzamiento. Además de éste vídeo, publicó también un adelanto de los dos primeros minutos del ya mencionado episodio, en compensación por el retraso de su lanzamiento. Finalmente, el 24 de Noviembre fue lanzado el cuarto episodio. El 29 de Mayo de 2015 fue anunciado, mediante YouTube y NND, el quinto episodio, ésto a través del canal de Manpukujinja, siendo revelado bajo el nombre de Fantasy Kaleidoscope Episode 5 ~The Flower Incident~ (Part One). Su lanzamiento se dio el 12 de Junio, y el mismo día se anunció su continuación. Episodios Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Spring Snow Incident~ Durante el Opening de éste episodio pueden verse escenas de los hechos ocurridos durante Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. El episodio sigue los eventos de Perfect Cherry Blossom sin ningún tipo de variación. La primavera ha llegado a Gensokyo, pero el Templo Hakurei se encuentra cubierto de nieve. Reimu, por alguna razón, se ha vuelto demasiado perezosa como para resolver éste incidente, por lo que Marisa decide resolverlo por sí misma, convirtiéndose en el personaje principal del episodio. Aún siguiendo la trama principal del juego, durante el episodio son excluidas la mayor parte de las escenas de batallas. Fantasy Kaleidoscope 「The Scarlet Mist Incident (First half)」 Justo después de los eventos de Subterranean Animism, el Templo Moriya mantiene una celebración, en la que se encuentran la mayor parte de los personajes aparecidos hasta el ya mencionado juego. Las personajes principales se encuentran leyendo un artículo sobre el Incidente de la Niebla Escarlata en el Periódico Bunbunmaru, ocurrido durante los eventos de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Remilia siente nostalgia por ésto, y Sanae, en un acto de curiosidad, pregunta a Reimu cómo pudo resolver éste incidente. Es ahí cuando Marisa y Sakuya deciden contar lo ocurrido. El resto del episodio se centra en los acontecimientos de EoSD, con una trama ligeramente diferente; entre éstos cambios, se encontraría el hecho de que Aya Shameimaru pide ayuda a Marisa para recopilar información sobre la Mansión Scarlet Devil, así como la batalla de Marisa directamente contra Flandre y Patchouli. De acuerdo con uno de los diálogos de Patchouli, Reimu se encuentra dentro de la Mansión, al mismo tiempo que ésta primera se encuentra luchando contra Marisa. Al final de los créditos, Manpuku Jinja afirma que Reimu se enfrentará contra Sakuya y Meiling en el tercer episodio. Fantasy Kaleidoscope 「The Scarlet Mist Incident (Second half)」 La fiesta continúa en el Templo Moriya y, mientras todos los presentes continúan bebiendo, Reimu les convence de hablar sobre lo que ella aconteció durante el incidente de la niebla escarlata. Reimu, Rápidamente, llegó a la Mansión Scarlet Devil, derrotando fácilmente a Rumia y Meiling en el camino. Al entrar en la mansión, se encuentra con Sakuya, quien demuestra ser un poderoso adversario, al utilizar sus habilidades para controlar el tiempo; de todas maneras, y más allá de las habilidades de Sakuya, Reimu encuentra la manera de derrotarla. Mientras la batalla de Marisa y Patchouli continúa, Flandre, aún atrapada en la prisión de agua en la que ésta última le había atrapado, recuerda todas las veces que su hermana mayor la hizo a un lado en el pasado. Una vez logró derrotar a Patchouli, Marisa convence a Flandre de luchar contra su hermana, Remilia, junto a ella. Flandre reúne el valor necesario para dirigirse a su hermana, invocando así una espada de fuego (posiblemente su arma; Laevateinn); tras ésto, Remilia voltea hacia su hermana menor, aceptando su desafío. Fantasy Kaleidoscope 「The Scarlet Mist Incident (Final Part)」 Reimu y Marisa observan a Remilia y Flandre luchar entre sí. Tras ésto, ambas son sorprendidas cuando las dos hermanas se reconcilian y deciden luchar del mismo lado en una batalla de dos contra dos contra ellas. De nuevo en el Templo Moriya, Marisa concluye con la historia del Incidente de la Niebla Escarlata, y la celebración se sale de control cuando Flandre irrumpe en el templo. Molesta por no haber sido invitada, Flandre lucha una vez más contra su hermana mayor, causando caos en aquél lugar. Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Flower Incident~ (Part One) Éste es un episodio corto que narra algunas historias del día a día de algunas residentes de Gensokyo, relacionadas de cierta manera con los eventos de Phantasmagoria of Flower View, tales como Cirno y sus amigas siendo asustadas por Yuuka; Medicine visitando la tienda de Eirin y Tewi jugándole bromas a Reisen, y Flandre y Meiling contemplando las flores que están floreciendo en los jardines de la Scarlet Devil Mansion. El episodio termina con Shikieiki llegando a Gensokyo, en un intento de juzgar a sus residentes. Vídeos Promocionales (PV) left|300px right|300px left|300px right|300px Música Todas las canciones utilizadas en los Openings, Endings y Vídeos Promocionales fueron hechas por Yuuhei Satellite. Episodios * Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Spring Snow Incident~ ** Opening: "Though the Scent Lingers, the Flower Scattered", Arreglo de "The Gensokyo the Gods Loved". ** Ending: "Opposite World", Arreglo de "Septette for the Dead Princess" y "U.N. Owen Was Her?". * Fantasy Kaleidoscope 「The Scarlet Mist Incident (First half)」 ** Opening: "That Flower Sakuya", Arreglo de "Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17". ** Ending: "Hitorishizuka", Arreglo de "Apparitions Stalk the Night". * Fantasy Kaleidoscope 「The Scarlet Mist Incident (Part Two)」 ** Opening: "That Flower Sakuya", Arreglo de "Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17". ** Ending: "Hiding You in the Evening Cherry Trees", Arreglo de "Lunate Elf". * Fantasky Kaleidoscope 「The Scarlet Mist Incident (Final Part)」 ** La canción utilizada en el anuncio del episodio es "Night Flower ~Calm~", arreglo de Flowering Night. * Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Flower Incident~ **'Opening': "Beauties of Nature", arreglo de "Judgement in the Sixtieth Year ~ Fate of Sixty Years". **La canción utilizada durante el anunció de éste episodio es "This Hiding in the Leaves", arreglo de "Wind God Girl"; la misma es utilizada durante su ending. Vídeos Promocionales (PV) * Subterranean Animism (PV): "Clouds Over the Moon, and Wind Over the Flowers" (Tsuki ni Murakumo Hana ni Kaze), Arreglo de "Last Remote". * Phantasmagoria of Flower View (PV): "Beauties of Nature", Arreglo de "Judgement in the Sixtieth Year ~ Fate of Sixty Years". * Imperishable Night (PV): "Ephemeral, Great and Splendid Land of Grief", Arreglo de "Reach for the Moon ~ Immortal Smoke". Curiosidades * thumbEn el primer episodio, cuando Marisa vuela en su escoba, pasando sobre Cirno, la cual se encontraba sobre el suelo enteramente cubierto de nieve, se puede ver que sus pupilas se vuelven un par de "⑨". * A pesar de que había aparecido en el primer episodio y uno de los PV, la cara de Hina no era visible ni siquiera en el segundo episodio, ya que estaba cubierta por un modelo de origami, de lo que parece ser un Destructor Estelar, realizado por Nitori. Manpuku Jinja publicó luego una entrada en su blog en el que, finalmente, se muestra la cara de Hina. * La canción utilizada al inicio de 「The Scarlet Mist Incident (Part Two)」, en la recapitulación del episodio anterior, es una mezcla de "Last Remote" y el tema utilizado en los prólogos de la serie de anime Dragon Ball Z. * Durante las últimas escenas de la fiesta en el Templo Moriya al final del Episodio 4 se puede ver a Yuyuko con su vientre agrandado y la lengua fuera. Dicha imagen es, actualmente, el logo de Manpukujinja. Categoría:Doujin